Uciekinier
by euphoria814
Summary: Harry Potter powraca po swojej długiej nieobecności, ale nie jest kimś na kogo wszyscy liczą. Tymczasem wojna trwa w najlepsze.


**alternatywa HP, ponieważ każdy autor powinien napisać lekko niewybielonego Harry'ego Pottera :)**

 **betowała okularnicaM :*:***

* * *

Życie w Hogwarcie toczyło się swoim torem. Zamek, ze swoimi barierami ochronnymi, które wznoszono latami, był ostatnią bezpieczną ostoją. Tylko tam jeszcze Voldemort nie poczynił zniszczeń, odkąd odrodził się prawie sześć lat po swoim tajemniczym zniknięciu. Wraz z jego ponownym pojawieniem, z domu swojej ciotki uprowadzony został Harry Potter. Syriusz Black zdołał zaaranżować porwanie w ostatniej chwili. W dwie godziny później Dursleyowie zginęli w ataku zorganizowanym przez śmierciożerców, a po ostatniej nadziei czarodziejskiego świata – Harrym Potterze, nie został ani jeden ślad.  
Przez dziesięć lat magiczne społeczeństwo pogrążone było w partyzanckiej wojnie. Żadna ze stron nie miała na tyle dużej siły, by przeważyć szale zwycięstwa.

ooo

Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali przebiegało jak zwykle – grono nauczycielskie mruczało do siebie półgłosem, ignorując zbyt głośnych uczniów i dźwięki sztućców uderzających o siebie. Pomimo dziesięcioletniej wojny wszystkie miejsca przy stołach były zajęte. Nowych adeptów przyjmowano także w czasie trwania roku szkolnego, gdy poszczególne placówki upadały. Szkoła Moskiewska bardzo szybko zakończyła swoją działalność, gdy rozeszła się wieść, że to będzie nowy front wschodni wojny. Teraz w Hogwarcie dało się słyszeć rozmowy prowadzone zarówno w języku angielskim jak i francuskim, rosyjskim, włoskim. Przestało to już kogokolwiek dziwić.  
Severus Snape, jak zwykle siedzący na samym końcu stołu, jak najdalej od Sybilli Trelawney i Albusa Dumbledore'a, zmierzył salę nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, mając jednak nadzieję, że banda rozwydrzonych dzieciaków przycichnie i pozwoli mu w spokoju spożyć posiłek. Profesor Vector spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, gdy doprowadził do tego, że Neville Longbottom zakrztusił się. Właśnie miał rzucić jej jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, gdy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł niewysoki chłopiec na miotle, oplatający ramionami mężczyznę w płaszczu. Obaj przemoknięci, obwinięci byli szczelnie płaszczami, które jednocześnie uniemożliwiały identyfikację intruzów, więc bez niepotrzebnych ceregieli Mistrz Eliksirów zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i wycelował w nich różdżkę.

Czasy były niebezpieczne i choć bariery ochronne przepuściły obu, on nie zamierzał czekać, aż zrealizują swój własny plan i być może pozbawią kogoś życia. Nie szpiegował Czarnego Pana od dobrych trzech lat, gdy wykryto jego grę na dwa fronty i z trudem wydostano z dworu Malfoyów, ale podstawowe odruchy i instynkt to coś, czego nigdy nie tracisz.  
Chłopak doleciał do połowy pomieszczenia, gdy sięgnął po własną różdżkę i, starając się nie upuścić mężczyzny, wycelował w profesora. Ręka drżała mu nieznacznie albo to były turbulencje podczas lotu na miotle prowadzonej mięśniami ud.  
Bez ostrzeżenia wymierzył w czarno odzianą postać, która natychmiast została odrzucona w stronę najbliższej ściany. – Nie wyciągać różdżek – rozkazał ostrym głosem, w którym brakowało nutki młodości. Uczniowie jak spetryfikowani obserwowali jak doleciał do stołu nauczycielskiego i z trudem wylądował, cały czas lustrując wzrokiem nieprzytomnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Musiał uderzyć w ścianę mocniej, niż chłopak się spodziewał, bo spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz niepewnie, gdy kładł dużo większego mężczyznę na marmurowych stopniach.  
Minerwa niemal natychmiast ruszyła w stronę Severusa Snape'a i ocuciła go silnym zaklęciem, którego nauczyła ją Poppy.  
\- Chcę prosić o azyl – powiedział tymczasem chłopak, nie chowając różdżki do szaty. – Jeśli go nie udzielicie, odejdziemy i nikomu nic się nie stanie – spojrzał w oczy Dumbledore'a, który dotychczas milczał.

Snape podniósł się, ruszając w stronę chłopca, ale Minerwa powstrzymała go ruchem dłoni; to tylko dziecko, mówił jej wzrok, więc zatrzymał się w pół kroku popatrzywszy na niego zimno.  
\- Kto prosi o azyl? – spytał dyrektor. – Nie przyjmujemy tutaj porywaczy, morderców i czarodziejów, którzy mogą stanowić potencjalne zagrożenie – wypowiedział standardową formułkę, a magia zawisła w powietrzu wraz z ostatnim słowem.  
Chłopak zmieszał się, wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na leżącego u jego stóp trzydziesto parolatka. Mężczyzna z trudem oddychał, a poznaczona bliznami twarz musiała być niegdyś przystojna. Kilka otwartych ran wciąż krwawiło i zapewne zostaną jako dowód stoczonego boju.  
\- Musicie zdecydować sami – wyszeptał w końcu. – Chcemy zatrzymać się tylko na kilka dni. Mój ojciec chrzestny musi dojść do siebie. Przebyliśmy zbyt długą drogę… - urwał. – Zanim stracił przytomność, mówił mi, że macie obowiązek udzielić mi schronienia – podjął po chwili. Poprawił mokry płaszcz i przekrzywione podczas lotu okulary, na które rzucił najwyraźniej czary ochronne, bo nie były ani mokre, ani zaparowane.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał wprost Dumbledore.  
\- Nazywam się Harry James Potter – powiedział bardzo cicho, odgarniając lewą ręką grzywkę, która przylepiła się do czoła i zasłaniała bliznę.

ooo

Syriusz Black został przeniesiony do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w trybie natychmiastowym. Harry towarzyszył mu przez cały czas, trzymając w dłoniach różdżkę. Odmówił przebadania swojego ciała, śniadania i rozmowy z dyrektorem w jego gabinecie, dopóki nie dowie się dokładnie w jakim stanie jest Black. Mężczyzna został ranny podczas opuszczania ich domu. Całe szczęście, że świstoklik przeniósł ich od razu do Anglii, skąd też podążyli do Hogwartu, omijając działania wojenne na granicy hrabstw.  
Lekcji nie odwołano, więc na korytarzu było spokojnie i żadne hałasy nie przeszkadzały szkolnej pielęgniarce w rzucaniu zaklęć leczniczych. Potter wydawał się też być o wiele bardziej spokojnym, niż w Wielkiej Sali. Jego oczy nie strzelały po wszystkich kątach w poszukiwaniu wrogów czy innego bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa. Ku jego wielkiej irytacji bardzo stara czarownica w podniszczonej tiarze ocierała co chwilę łzy, przytulając się do niego i szepcząc cicho o jego rodzicach, których nie znał. Wychowywał go Syriusz, a początkowo – Dursleyowie, których wolałbym zapomnieć i prawie mu się udało. Schowek pod schodami śnił mu się do tej pory i budził się w nocy zlany potem, modląc się, by nie obudzić Blacka, który strzegł go od tylu lat.

Płomienie w kominku zmieniły kolor na zielony i wypadł z nich Severus Snape niosąc kilka buteleczek z niezbędnymi eliksirami, a Potter zagrodził mu drogę do łóżka nieprzytomnego.  
\- Nie będziesz mu nic podawał – warknął, mierząc w jego kierunku różdżką.  
\- Panie Potter, Severus jest naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów i muszę panu Blackowi podać mikstury wzmacniające – powiedziała Pomfrey, podchodząc bliżej do profesora.  
Chłopiec spiął się i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w lekko kpiące spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny, ale nie ruszył z miejsca.  
\- Potter, wierz mi, że dla mnie ten pies może zdechnąć – wysyczał lodowato.  
\- Severusie – powiedziała urażona Minerwa, stopując swojego kolegę. – Panie Potter zapewniam pana, że profesor Snape nie stanowi zagrożenia… - urwała.  
\- Jest jednym z nich i nie podejdzie do Syriusza… - mruknął nieprzekonany.  
\- Z nich? – spytała zaskoczona.  
\- Tak. Syriusz nazywał ich Śmierciożercami, ale dla mnie to tylko Oni… Snape jest jednym z nich. Jest niebezpieczny i dopóki nie opuści zamku…  
\- Zapewniam pana, że Severus nie jest już Śmierciożercą – powiedziała nagle zmęczonym głosem. – Podczas trwania pierwszej wojny był szpiegiem. Trzy lata temu jednak wykryto jego działalność i…  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Przerwał jej bezpardonowo. – Czuję jego Znak. Wie pani jakie to nieprzyjemne mrowienie – wyszeptał. – Nie odejdę od łóżka Syriusza i nie zgadzam się na podanie tych eliksirów – zakończył dobitnie.  
Snape nie odezwał się ani słowem, dyrektor wyraził się jasno, że ma nie irytować dzieciaka. Chłopak był ewidentnie w szoku. Nie pozwalał się nikomu dotknąć ani podejść do Blacka z różdżką. Wchodząc do skrzydła każdy musiał ją zdać przy wejściu. Jakimś cudem Potter wiedział, kto tego nie zrobił i nawet Dumbledore raz wypadł wypchnięty przez drzwi, gdy dostał przypadkową klątwą.

Dyrektor jeszcze nie wiedział, co dokładnie powinien zrobić z niespodziewanie przybyłym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Młody mężczyzna był tajemnicą. Nie wiedzieli gdzie na tak długo zniknął, co robił i co zamierzał. A ten uparcie milczał, ilekroć pytali. Odmówił rozmowy, dopóki Black był nieprzytomny, a jego stan od dłuższego czasu się nie zmienił. Poppy nie wiedziała, co mu dolega. Musiał oberwać jakąś dziwną klątwą, bo nie mogła jej zlokalizować, a tymczasem Potter był coraz bardziej niespokojny. Sam był ewidentnie zmęczony. Przecierał podkrążone oczy i poprawiał co chwilę okulary. Zielone oczy, rozszerzone lekko w skupieniu obserwowały otoczenie.  
\- Panie Potter, nie dosłyszał pan może, jakiej użyto klątwy? – Pomfrey spytała po raz kolejny.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko, zwracając się wprost do kobiety i tracąc z oka Severusa. – Chciałbym… - urwał niepewnie. Zamyślony popatrzył na zabrudzone dłonie. – Myślę, że powinienem wysłać list.  
\- Do kogo, panie Potter? – spytał szybko Snape.  
Harry zawahał się.  
\- Jeśli dyrektor pozwoli, przyjedzie tutaj mój dobry przyjaciel… - Przełknął nadmiar śliny. – Na mnie są ochronne zaklęcia, które podtrzymuje Syriusz i nie wiem, czy ta klątwa była wymierzona w niego czy we mnie… Ja… Ja myślę, że powinienem do niego napisać. Zbieraliśmy się w popłochu i nie wiedzą gdzie jestem… - Zaczął się jąkać, gdy przypomniał sobie o tym, że nie dał znaku życia przyjaciołom.  
\- Kto nie wie, panie Potter? – warknął Snape. Nie cierpiał, gdy nie udzielano mu konkretnych informacji.  
\- To dłuższa rozmowa – wyszeptał. – Najpierw list. Powinienem był pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.

ooo

Black leżał dalej w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Potter po długich namowach w końcu opuścił jego łóżko i przebrał się w pożyczone rzeczy. Zjadł niewiele, siedząc w gabinecie dyrektora i nie spuszczał oczu z towarzyszących mu w milczeniu osób. List wysłał kilka godzin wcześniej, choć nie pozwolił przeczytać go nikomu. Teraz natomiast odkładał powoli sztućce na blat stołu i spojrzał przytomniej na Dumbledore'a.  
\- Syriusz mówił, że znał pan moich rodziców – zaczął cicho.  
\- Wszyscy ich znaliśmy – potwierdził dyrektor, wskazując na towarzyszących mu McGonagall i Snape'a. – Co zapamiętałeś z ucieczki z Syriuszem? Dlaczego zniknęliście z Anglii?

Potter spiął się nieznacznie. Ciemne włosy, już wysuszone, przesłaniały mu część twarzy.  
\- To raczej nie jest ważne. Syriusz przyszedł i zabrał mnie od nich. Kilka godzin później nad domem pojawił się Mroczny Znak i przenieśliśmy się świstoklikiem do Stanów – zmienił szybko temat. – Ukrywaliśmy się tam do tej pory. Czarodziejska część jest raczej zamknięta przed europejskimi wpływami i nie rozpoznawano nas tam. Nie mogliśmy wrócić do Anglii, bo ktoś wydał nakaz aresztowania na Syriusza. – Popatrzył oskarżycielsko na Dumbledore'a, który niemal od razu wyjaśnił, że to nie jego wina i nie miał na to wpływu. – I żyliśmy tam tak po prostu – zakończył lakonicznie i wbił swoje zielone oczy ponownie w dyrektora.  
Starzec zamyślił się i w milczeniu trawił skąpe zdobyte z trudem informacje.

ooo

Rada Pedagogiczna obradowała już od ponad dwóch godzin, a Harry siedział zamknięty w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, wciąż czuwając nad pozostającym w śpiączce ojcem chrzestnym. Tłumy uczniów – zwolnionych z zajęć – oblegały korytarze w poszukiwaniu obcego, choć jednocześnie każdy miał się na baczności. Byli świadkami w końcu pełnego brawury wejścia chłopaka do Hogwartu, a to do tej pory udało się to niewielu. To był zresztą jeden z wielu powodów, dla których Severus Snape wciąż obstawał przy decyzji o usunięciu Pottera z murów zamku. W jego opinii był zbyt niebezpieczny by przebywać z innymi uczniami.  
\- Dyrektorze, to nie do pomyślenia, żeby ten chłopak przebywał bez należytej opieki... - zaczął ostro.  
\- Tylko dzięki niemu mamy szansę wygrać tę wojnę, Severusie – odpowiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. - Przepowiednia mówiła...  
\- Przepowiednia?! - krzyknął tamten. - Czuję jego magię tak jak czuje moją – warknął. - Śmierdzi na kilometr Działem Ksiąg Zakazanych Ministerstwa, a chyba nie muszę przypominać co się tam znajduje – wysyczał. - Przepowiednia – parsknął kpiąco. - Na pewno nie wspominała, że czyste zło pokona czyste zło... A nawet w tym wypadku nie wiemy co jest gorsze...  
Minerwa McGonagall zacisnęła pięści i surowo spojrzała na swojego młodszego kolegę.  
\- Severusie, to tylko dziecko – zaoponowała. - Uważam, że przesadzasz. To, że jest synem Jamesa Pottera...  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – zaprzeczył gwałtownie. - Sam zresztą widzę w nim więcej Lilly niż Pottera. Mój Mroczny Znak mrowi ilekroć stoję bliżej, a to zdarzało się tylko w obecności Czarnego Pana...  
\- Mówił dokładnie o tym samym – przypomniała mu sucho McGonagall. - Może powinniśmy sprawdzić jeszcze raz twoją lojalność. Veritaserum chyba wciąż znajduje się...  
Snape poczerwieniał na twarzy z oburzenia i upokorzenia.  
\- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałam... - urwała McGonagall i położyła uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale strzepnął ją natychmiast.  
\- Nie ma za co. Wiem jaką decyzję podejmiecie i wiem, że nie będziecie liczyć się z konsekwencjami – powiedział nagle całkiem spokojnie. - Jednak wciąż nie uważam, że dzieciak może zamieszkać sam i niepilnowany w obrębie zamku.  
Albus Dumbledore wysupłał z kieszeni jednego z cytrynowych dropsów i nie trudząc się poczęstunkiem, wsadził go do ust.  
\- Severusie, ta sprawa jest już rozwiązana. Tiara Przydziału wybierze dla niego odpowiedni Dom, a opiekun będzie nad nim czuwał – zadecydował.  
\- Może sobie tego oszczędzimy i tak każdy wie, że chłopak zagości w Gryffindorze – mruknął złośliwie. - Dlatego tak go bronisz, Minerwo? - zwrócił się do profesorki. - Zawsze ubóstwiałaś Jamesa...  
\- Dość! - Pięść Albusa Dumbledore'a wylądowała na biurku, uciszając wszystkich. - Co zrobimy z Syriuszem Blackiem? - zmienił szybko temat.  
Ze swojego miejsca podniosła się Poppy Pomfrey i spojrzała niepewnie na Dyrektora.  
\- Nie wiem co w niego uderzyło. Moje skany nie dostarczają mi potrzebnych informacji. Harry mówił, że może przyjechać do niego przyjaciel, który uleczy to coś, ale nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej – urwała. - Mówił też coś o szamanach plemion północnoamerykańskich Indian, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie znam się, aż tak dobrze na ziołolecznictwie... Gdyby profesor Snape albo profesor Sprout porozmawiali z chłopakiem pewnie zdobyliby więcej informacji.  
Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się, gdy wzrok Dumbledore'a powędrował w jego stronę, ale profesor Zielarstwa wyglądała na autentycznie zainteresowaną. Pulchna kobieta bez wahania wyraziła zgodę nie kłopocząc się nawet rzucanymi jej przez Snape'a spojrzeniami.  
\- Dobrze, zatem ustaliliśmy, że Harry przejdzie Ceremonię Przydziału i Opiekun jego Domu otoczy go szczególnym zainteresowaniem. Profesor Sprout zorientuje się czy zioła, o których mówił są w składzie hogwarckich cieplarni – podsumował Dumbledore. - Jeśli nikt nie ma nic do dodania, uważam zebranie za zakończone.  
\- Już nazywacie go Harrym – zauważył zimno Snape.  
\- Co? - spytał Dumbledore nierozumiejąc.  
\- Nazywacie go Harrym – powtórzył. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie zbiorowy Imperius – powiedział głucho.  
Tym razem nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

ooo

Harry trzymał w dłoniach list, który napisał tego samego dnia i patrzył na ogień w kominku. Drewno posypał wcześniej specjalna mieszanką ziół, którą zawsze miał przy sobie na wszelki wypadek. Płomienie leniwie pożerały kolejne patyki i powoli zmieniały kolor na jasnozielony. Tak samo egzotyczny jak jego oczy. Siedzący w tym samym pomieszczeniu, Severus Snape pomyślał, że chłopak wygląda przerażająco. Mrowienie skóry na ramieniu doprowadzało go do szału, ale wolał sam dopilnować wysyłania listu.  
\- Można z tym żyć – powiedział nagle Potter.  
\- Co? - spytał chłodno.  
\- Mówię, że można się do tego przyzwyczaić. Okropnie jest tylko na początku – mówił dalej bez sensu. - Chodzi mi o mrowienie – wytłumaczył w końcu widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Severusa. - Gdyby dzisiaj próbował pan podać Syriuszowi eliksir, nie zareagowałbym tak nerwowo. Przyzwyczaiłem się – ciągnął dalej. - Nigdy dotąd nie pozwoliłem żadnemu z nich podejść tak blisko.  
\- Myślisz, że obchodzą mnie twoje wynurzenia... Potter? - zakpił.  
Przez chwilę chłopak milczał. Severus widział tylko jego profil i zaczynał żałować, że nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy. W końcu po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie Potter odwrócił się w jego stronę i skrzyżowali spojrzenia.  
\- Gdybym reagował tak na kogoś, wolałbym wiedzieć po której stronie w tej wojnie stoi, profesorze – zauważył cicho.  
Severus nie słyszał żadnej emocji w głosie chłopaka, ale nie to zaniepokoiło go najbardziej. Zielone tęczówki fosforyzujące do tej pory od płomieni, wciąż błyszczały gorączką.  
\- Więc po której stronie stoisz, Potter? - spytał równie cicho.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale emocja ponownie nie dotarła do jego oczu.  
\- Po swojej własnej.  
Severus właśnie miał zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy do pokoju wszedł Albus Dumbledore i uśmiechnął się ciepło do siedzącego na dywanie chłopaka.  
\- Jeszcze go nie wysłałeś? - zapytał wesoło starszy czarodziej.  
\- Nie, Dyrektorze. Właśnie przepraszałem profesora Snape'a za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – wyjaśnił obłudnie i oddał uśmiech.  
Jak zauważył Mistrz Eliksirów, jego oczy momentalnie zmieniły się i teraz nie były dwoma kamieniami, których twardości nie można było przemóc.  
\- Wysyłaj zatem – zachęcił go Dyrektor. - Może wprowadzimy ten sposób zamiast sieci Fiuu – zamyślił się.  
\- Hau, kola. [1] - wyszeptał Potter. Severus Snape spiął się momentalnie i właśnie miał zareagować, gdy chłopak bez ostrzeżenia wrzucił zalakowaną kopertę w ogień.  
Płomienie strawiły pergamin, ale Potter nawet nie drgnął przyglądając się wciąż palenisku.  
\- I już? - zaciekawił się Dumbledore.  
\- Tak, teraz czekamy na odpowiedź.  
Gdy jego ostatnie słowa przebrzmiały, z kominka wypadła pojedyncza kartka pergaminu.  
\- Han[2] - odczytał na głos wiadomość.  
\- Co to oznacza? - spytał Dumbledore.  
Potter przez chwilę uśmiechał się miękko, po czym wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i kreślił coś na dywaniku.  
\- Będzie tu za dwa dni.

ooo

Ceremonia Przydziału nie była czymś, co Harry znał. Jednak sama obrzędowość nie była mu obca. Wychowany wśród Indian kilku plemion, uważnie wysłuchiwał wszelkich instrukcji, by nie urazić bogów czy uczuć religijnych miejscowych. Podobnie jak teraz starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej informacji z ciągu tych, które przedstawiała mu profesor McGongall. Z ciężkim sercem zostawił nieprzytomnego Syriusza w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale noc wcześniej upewnił się, że kręgi ochronne nie zostały przez nikogo nieodpowiedniego naruszone, więc tylko ponowił czar. A teraz stał u progu tej samej sali, do której tak bezpardonowo wleciał dzień wcześniej. Coraz więcej szczegółów rzucało mu się w oczy. Wczoraj nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by rozeznać się w układzie stołów czy czymkolwiek podobnym. Czerwono – złote kilimy przykrywały kamienne mury dodając odrobinę uroku potężnej budowli. Trzy stoły były zapełnione po brzegi milczącymi teraz uczniami, a czwarty, co wydawało się dziwne przy takim braku miejsca – stał pusty i złowrogi.  
Profesorka szybko podeszła do podniesienia, gdzie znajdowała się cała kadra. Poklepała niewielki taboret, a Harry spokojnie zaczął przemierzać wąskie przejście na samym środku sali. Szeptów przybywało z każdym jego krokiem, więc wydął wargi i zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewien miejscowych zwyczajów, ale z tego co opowiadał mu Syriusz – szeptanie było niegrzeczne w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kojarzyło mu się to z obgadywaniem i dwulicowością.  
Usiadł jednak na wskazanym miejscu, przodem do zgromadzonych i czekał na kolejną część ceremonii.  
McGonagall z uspokajającym uśmiechem włożyła mu na głowę starą Tiarę, która wyglądała tak jakby przeżyła samego boga-stworzyciela. Zwitek materiału kręcił się chwilę na jego głowie, aż w końcu przemówił.  
\- Zła złem nie zwyciężysz  
lecz czym jest Zło?  
Czy czas swój zmitrężysz  
Spojrzyj na tło!  
W mury Hogwartu zawita  
czysta Śmierć  
postać ta znakomita  
lecz czy poznać ją chcesz?  
Śmierć Śmierć pokonała  
pewnej listopadowej nocy  
matka dziecię oddała  
lecz łatwo z drogi zboczy.  
Matka dziecię poświęciła  
starożytnym bóstwom  
Śmierć Śmierci ustąpiła  
nie spoglądaj dziecię w lustro...

Tiara śpiewała, a szepty zamieniły się w złowrogą ciszę, która wcale nie podobała się Harry'emu. Dumbledore patrzył zszokowany na gadający kapelusz, który wcale nie chciał się zamknąć. Potter siedział sztywno i nieruchomo, czekając, aż to wszystko się skończy. Gdy przebrzmiał ostatni wers i wszystko się urwało – Tiara wymruczała coś niezrozumiale.  
\- Slytherin! - osądziła.  
Harry niepewnie spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który wyglądał jakby nie wiedział co zrobić. Z jego prawej strony stał Severus Snape, który posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie. Dyrektor w końcu wyrwał się spod okowów oszołomienia i zrobił krok do przodu. Przypiął na jego szkolnej szacie herb z ciemnozielonym wężem i zamienił kolor krawatu na odpowiedni.  
\- Twoim opiekunem jest profesor Snape – wyszeptał mu.  
\- Który stół jest mój? - spytał obojętnie Potter, zdając sobie powoli sprawę, że chyba nie będzie doskwierać mu ciasnota.  
\- Możesz zostać przy stole nauczycielskim – powiedział Dumbledore.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał na dwa skrzaty, które układały potrawy na ostatnim ze stołów.  
\- Nie dziękuję. Przynajmniej będę miał więcej miejsca dla siebie. - Posłał Dyrektorowi kolejny półuśmiech.  
Zszedł z podwyższenia i zajął jedno z miejsc przy stole Slytherina. Towarzyszyły mu szepty i wzrok pełen niedowierzania. Jednak tylko jedno zamyślone spojrzenie przykuło jego uwagę. Uniósł puchar soku dyniowego i wzniósł niemy toast. Nie dostał na niego odpowiedzi, ale wcale się jej nie spodziewał. 

ooo

Harry przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu przejścia. Ruchome schody z jakiegoś powodu były niezwykle złośliwe i nieustannie przenosiły go na wyższe piętro. W końcu znudzony ciągłą walką z materią nie całkiem ożywioną, podążył po prostu w przód, dochodząc do wniosku, że w końcu znajdzie jakieś przyjaźniejsze zejście na najniższe piętro, które teoretycznie powinien zajmować. Według mapki, którą dała mu McGonagall, przydzielono mu całkiem osobny pokój, żeby nie czuł się samotny w ogromnym i pustym dormitorium Slytherinu.  
Harry po ceremonii nie tracił czasu. Gdy tylko emocje opadły i skończył posiłek, podszedł do Dumbledore'a i poprosił o kilka minut rozmowy. Dyrektor szybko wytłumaczył mu, że Slytherin w obecnych czasach stal się symbolem czarnej magii. Voldemort – morderca jego rodziców, pochodził z tego Domu. Podobnie jak większość czarodziejów, którzy popierali go podczas wojny i wspierają go obecnie.  
To tłumaczyło po części dlaczego dormitoria Slytherinu były puste, a uczniowie przydzieleni do pozostałych domów patrzyli na niego lekko zszokowani. Czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia i widział zmianę w nie całkiem jasnych emocjach, które kierowali w jego stronę. Jedni zaczęli się bać tuż po ceremonii, a inni wręcz przeciwnie – jakby dopiero teraz odkryli, że wojna jest bardzo blisko i mogą przeciwstawić się złu – obdarzyli go wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści.  
Nie miał ochoty wędrować nieznanymi korytarzami, z dala od znajomych terenów i profesorów. Jego priorytetem było teraz zdrowie Syriusza i jego własne bezpieczeństwo. Kolejne klątwy mogły tylko pogorszyć stan mężczyzny.  
Westchnął w ciemność, która rozpościerała się przed nim. Wiedział, że jest na odpowiednim poziomie, ale skrzydło kompletnie się nie zgadzało. Magia zamku nie chciała się poddać jego woli, a on nie miał siły walczyć. Cały dzień zmagał się ze swędzącym uczuciem wyższości nad Snape'em. Jego natura powoli przejmowała nad nim panowanie. Domagała się pokazania mężczyźnie gdzie jest jego miejsce w szeregu. Miał ochotę złapać go za te wstrętnie tłuste włosy i ciągnąć, aż tamten się złamie.  
Początkowo myślał, że to normalna reakcja na bliskość Śmierciożercy – kogoś, kto nosi także jego znak. Jego związek z Voldemortem był o wiele bardziej skomplikowany, niż Dumbledore i Syriusz podejrzewali. Czuł to jeszcze w stanach, gdy miewał dziwne sny. Jednak teraz zostało to zwielokrotnione przez skrócenie dystansu. To było logiczne i równie niepokojące.  
Jednak sprawa Snape'a nie dawała mu spokoju. Mężczyzna był na spalonej pozycji już przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu i jak podobni jemu – powinien okazać przynajmniej odrobinę szacunku dla magii, która płynęła w żyłach Harry'ego. Zamiast tego – wciąż opierał się jej, jak żaden ze spotkanych wcześniej Śmierciożerców, jakby wpisane to było w niego i wyryte silniej niż cokolwiek innego.  
Harry szanował to z jednej strony, podejrzewając, że musi to kosztować mężczyznę bardzo wiele wysiłku. W końcu Voldemort tak skonstruował zaklęcie Mrocznego Znaku, by zmuszało do wiernopoddańczości. Z drugiej jednak jego własna magia buntowała się i żądała zadośćuczynienia. Sam nie poznawał siebie podczas rozmów ze Snape'em. Był oschły i skrajnie nieuprzejmy.

Korytarz tymczasem skręcał i Harry trafił tuż pod portret kobiety o obfitych kształtach. Spojrzał zaskoczony, bo obraz zajmował całą ścianę i nie było rozwidleń drogi. Korytarz kończył się ślepo.  
\- Cholera! - warknął i już miał wrócić tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł, gdy portret nagle poruszył się.  
Zza niego wyszedł rudowłosy chłopak, z miejsca rzucając mu niechętne spojrzenie.  
\- Kogo my tu mamy? - spytał retorycznie.  
Coraz więcej osób wyglądało zza obrazu i wychodziło. Korytarz niebezpiecznie zapełniał się. Harry instynktownie przywarł do ściany i zacisnął dłoń na różdżce.  
\- Szukam mojego pokoju – odparł sucho.  
Przeważnie nie szukał kłopotów, ale one najwyraźniej znalazły jego. Kilka niechętnych spojrzeń utwierdziło go w przekonaniu.  
\- Raczej nie w Gryffindorze – warknął tamten i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. - Pokażemy ci, co każdy powinien zrobić, gdy natrafi na takiego gnojka jak ty – dodał, a Harry kątem oka zauważył ruch.  
Wiedziony instynktem wskoczył pomiędzy młodych Gryfonów i obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Szata zafalowała, gdy zrobił pierwszy piruet, mrucząc pod nosem słowa indiańskiej pieśni. Magia powoli oblekała jego ciało i pierwsze zaklęcia trafiły na orbitę, zatrzymane przez samą siłę odśrodkową. Zrobiło się niezwykle cicho, więc zdał sobie sprawę, że zapewne osłona ma już swój unikalny kolor. Otworzył ostrożnie oczy, opuścił różdżkę i zwolnił. Chwilę patrzył przez niebieską mgłę w najbardziej orzechowe oczy jakie widział i zrobił parę niepewnych kroków. Wpleciona w osłonę naturalna magia jego ciała chroniła go dostatecznie, by bezpiecznie podszedł do dziewczyny, która chyba próbowała go bronić, bo protest zamarł jej na ustach.  
\- Harry Potter – przedstawił się cicho i pocałował jej rękę.  
Zaczerwieniła się słodko.  
\- Hermiona Granger – odparła.  
\- Czy wiesz może, Hermiono, jak dostać się do lochów? - spytał obniżając specjalnie głos.  
Był wyjątkowo dumny z tego, że rok wcześniej przeszedł mutację i nie piszczał jak szczeniak. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o rudym idiocie, który patrzył na niego z rozdziawioną gębą.  
\- Musisz wrócić i na rozwidleniu korytarzem w lewo – powiedziała cicho.  
Posłał dziewczynie jeszcze jeden uśmiech, pogłębiając tylko czerwień na jej policzkach.  
\- Dziękuję, Hermiono.  
Kilka chwil później odnalazł odpowiedni korytarz i ruszył w kierunku pokoju.

ooo

Dwa dni później widział tę samą dziewczynę nagabywaną przez rudego i zaczął żałować, że nie wykorzystał okazji do bardziej zaawansowanej obrony. Jednak był zbyt zajęty, by myśleć o takich błahostkach jak przepychanki z dzieciakami. Tasnáheca[3] spóźniał się. Powinien być dzień wcześniej, w końcu zostawili mu świstoklik do Europy. Ten sam, z którego skorzystali z Syriuszem nie tak dawno.  
Black nie obudził się jak dotąd, ale Harry liczył się z tym, więc po prostu odwiedzał go w każdej wolnej chwili, dodatkowo sprawdzając jakość eliksirów, które podawał choremu Snape. Profesor nieustannie rzucał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, ignorowane, ale zapamiętywane. Sytuacja powoli stawała się coraz cięższa, jakby gęste chmury zebrały się nad zamkiem i uniemożliwiały swobodne oddychanie.  
\- Puszczaj, Weasley! - pisnęła Hermiona, uwalniając swoje ramię z rąk chłopaka.  
Harry obrzucił go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, gdy przechodził, ale na wszelki wypadek nie zatrzymał się. Szedł prosto przed siebie, aż do stołu dla nauczycieli, przy którym od wczoraj rezydował. Jego miejsce tuż obok Snape'a stało puste, a na talerzach już parowały potrawy. Zrobił kolejny krok, gdy nagle poczuł za sobą nieoczekiwany ruch. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać – dawno wyuczonym gestem, złapał napastnika za nadgarstek i korzystając z niewielkiej porcji magii, pozwolił swoim palcom zacisnąć się na jego dłoni. Głuchy trzask łamanej kości został zastąpiony przez głośny krzyk bólu.  
\- Cholera – mruknął pod nosem.  
Rudy Gryfon siedział na kamiennej podłodze i starał się nie zemdleć.  
\- Daj to – westchnął.  
Ukląkł koło chłopaka, słysząc stukot obcasów Snape'a za sobą.  
\- Nie ruszaj go – warknął z oddali jego opiekun, ale Harry zlekceważył go.  
Złapał jęczącego Weasleya za puchnącą dłoń i odchylił się mocno do tyłu, odnajdując w pamięci dawno nie używane słowa. Nigdy dotąd nie stracił tak bardzo panowania nad sobą, jak teraz. Już wiedział, że Wielka Brytania mu się nie spodoba.  
\- Maya owicha paka, ku.[4]  
Wciągnął do płuc maksymalnie dużo powietrza i już wiedział, że posunął się za daleko. Uszkodzenie było zbyt wielkie, by poradził sobie sam. Weasley przestał co prawda jęczeć, ale rytuał nie zakończył się. Życiodajny tlen wyciekał z niego niekontrolowanie, a on sam czuł się tak, jakby zapadał się do środka. Zaczynał się dusić i, choć puścił dawno leczoną dłoń, jego magia wciąż wpływała na nie do końca zregenerowane nerwy.  
\- Maya owicha paka, ku – powiedział ktoś obok.  
Zachłysnął się, gdy jego przyjaciel wzmocnił zaklęcie. Chwilę potem siedział na kamiennej podłodze, rozmasowując piekącą klatkę piersiową.  
\- W samą porę, Tasnáheca – mruknął i podniósł głowę.  
Silna dłoń podniosła go jednym ruchem i został mocno przytulony do dużo wyższego mężczyzny.  
\- To jest twój przyjaciel, Harry? - spytał nagle zaskoczony Dumbledore.  
Młody Potter dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy na nich patrzą. Stanął obok Tasnáheca i popatrzył wyzywająco w migoczące oczy Dumbledore'a.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział pewnie. - Pozwoli pan, że przedstawię...  
\- Charlesa Weasleya – dokończył za niego dyrektor.  
Harry spojrzał zaskoczony na Tasnáheca, a potem na Rona, który wciąż siedział niezgrabnie na podłodze i poddawał obdukcji własną dłoń.  
\- Weasleya? Nie mówiłeś... - urwał nie wiedząc, co dodać.  
Rudzielec roześmiał się i puścił mu oczko.  
\- Nie pytałeś – odparł szybko. - Ale to nie jest rozmowa na teraz.

ooo

Gabinet Dumbledore'a nie był przestronnym miejscem. Nie wtedy, gdy wtłaczał się tam cały klan Weasleyów, który Harry miał nieprzyjemność już poznać, i cała kadra Hogwartu. Potter niemal nie odlepiał się od Charlie'ego, rzucając jednocześnie pogardliwe spojrzenia jego młodszemu bratu – Ronowi.  
\- Rozumiem, że doszło między wami do spięć? - spytał szeptem Tasnáheca, zaciskając na nim opiekuńczo ramię.  
Niechętnie uwolnił się z objęcia, ale nie ruszył ani o krok.  
\- Można to tak nazwać... - urwał. - Nie mówiłeś nigdy o...  
Przerwało im chrząknięcie Dumbledore'a, więc dał Charliemu znak, że jeszcze dokończą tę rozmowę.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś wyjaśnił nam kilka spraw, jeśli możesz – poprosił cicho.  
Rozmowy umilkły i wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco w kierunku Weasleya. Ten chrząknął lekko stremowany i zrobił głęboki wdech.  
\- Nie bardzo wiem od czego zacząć... - urwał.  
\- Najlepiej od początku, mamy sporo czasu – zapewnił go Dumbledore.  
Charlie uśmiechnął się lekko i złapał Harry'ego za głowę.  
\- Tego tutaj spotkałem przez przypadek, gdy jeden ze smoków, którego miałem dostarczyć do Stanów, uciekł. Ponad tydzień szukaliśmy go w rezerwacie – urwał. - Indianie to bardzo spokojna nacja, a Lakota, wśród których żył Harry i Syriusz, to już wyjątkowo. Dlatego byłem dość zaskoczony, gdy poczułem czyjąś różdżkę na szyi. - Spojrzał wesoło na Harry'ego, który miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zaczerwienić.  
\- Syriusz kazał mi uważać na każdego, kto będzie miał brytyjski akcent – warknął. - Już ci tłumaczyłem, że...  
\- Nieważne – przerwał mu szybko. - Złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę, że nigdy nie zdradzę ich położenia...  
\- Z której, jak widzę, uwolnił cię Syriusz... - dopowiedział kwaśno Potter.  
\- …kilka dni temu – dokończył. - Jednak wtedy nie mogłem tego zrobić, więc zamiast wracać do Rumunii, postanowiłem z ramienia Zakonu trzymać nad nimi pieczę...  
Zrobiło się cicho, gdy wszyscy trawili zdobyte informacje. Brwi Dumbledore'a zmarszczyły się, gdy wkładał do ust kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa.  
\- Dobrze... - mruknął dyrektor, jakby do siebie. - Jak zatem zamierzasz pomóc Syriuszowi? - zadał nurtujące go pytanie.  
Charles uśmiechnął się kwaśno i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, która ponownie została odepchnięta.  
\- To jest najmniej przyjemna część... - urwał, gdy Potter prychnął.  
\- Możesz to powiedzieć na głos, Tasnáheca – warknął. - W końcu pozostawałem pod waszą opieką, prawda? - zakpił.  
Oczy Pottera błyszczały niezdrową fosforyzującą zielenią. Obrócił głowę i spojrzał z pogardą na Rona, który dotąd milczał, czekając na chwilę rozmowy z dawno nie widzianym bratem. Obok niego kuliła się niewysoka, też rudowłosa dziewczynka. Bliźniacy trzymali się z tyłu, ale wciąż w pogotowiu.  
\- Czy uważasz, że jednak nie byliby zadowoleni z takiego... szwagra? - zakpił ponownie.  
Ostre pytanie przecięło powietrze, na równi z głośno wypuszczanym powietrzem z płuc Charliego.

ooo

Severus nie był do końca pewien intencji Pottera. Chłopak wydawał się wściekły niemal przez cały czas, jakby świat był naprawdę okropnym miejscem. I Severus potrafiłby to zrozumieć, gdyby nie fakt, że od Wybrańca jednak mimo wszystko wymagał czegoś więcej. Gdyby Albus usłyszał podobne bzdury zapewne byłby najszczęśliwszym czarodziejem na świecie.  
Nigdy nie wierzył, że jeden dzieciak pokona Cz… Voldemorta, ale jednak cała ta nagonka prasy, którą prowadzono od lat – uderzyła i w niego. Podświadomie oczekiwał, że Harry Potter okaże się kimś specjalnym, a nie wściekłym na wszystko nastolatkiem, który do tego śmierdział czarną magią na kilometr. Może Albus i pozostali tego nie odczuwali, ale on przebywał w pobliżu podobnych bytów i wiedział, że niczego dobrego nie należało się spodziewać.  
Chłopak zdawał się dbać tylko o Blacka, a ten leżał nieprzytomny.  
Charlie Weasley – człowiek, który znał ich najlepiej, wgapiał się tymczasem w swoją rodzinę, jakby nie wiedział, co począć.  
\- Harry – zaczął mężczyzna.  
Chłopak jednak machnął ręką, jakby uważał wszystko za nieważne. Cokolwiek się jednak między nimi stało, nadal niosło jakieś reperkusje. Potter ufał Weasleyowi w kwestii swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale ewidentnie trzymał co do niego dystans. Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że szesnastolatek mógł się zakochać w całkiem przystojnym starszym mężczyźnie.  
\- Syriusz jest nieprzytomny. Powinieneś chyba uratować swojego… - urwał Potter. – Partnera.  
\- Jeśli ściągnę zaklęcie – zaczął Charlie i również nie dokończył.  
\- Klątwa nie była tak silna, aby zabić jego. Nie będzie więc na tyle silna, aby zabić mnie – prychnął Potter.  
Charlie wydawał się wahać.  
\- Rozumiem, że pan, panie Weasley może nam wyjaśnić – wtrącił Albus i Severus był mu za to nawet wdzięczny.  
Charles skinął głową, chociaż niechętnie.  
\- Rzuciliśmy na Harry'ego dość skomplikowany czar ochrony. Każde negatywne w skutkach zaklęcie, które trafia w Harry'ego jest natychmiast odbijane w stronę Syriusza. Szukaliśmy jakiegoś nieludzkiego zamiennika, ale Indianie nigdy nie potrzebowali prowadzić badań na ten temat – wyjaśnił Weasley.  
\- Czar jest tym bardziej skomplikowany, że moja zgoda nie została wyrażona w sposób świadomy – dorzucił Potter, co wcale Severusa nie zaskoczyło, ale przyniosło kolejne wskazówki.  
Jakikolwiek rytuał przeprowadził Black z Weasleyem – chłopak w nim nie chciał uczestniczyć. Podstępy stosowane w takich sytuacjach naprawdę były przeróżne. Może Potter musiał tylko dobrowolnie oddać krew albo wręcz zgodzić się słownie. W najgorszym przypadku jakoś wymusili na nim, aby pogodził się z sytuacją, więc wywarli na niego wpływ – czego nie zniósłby sam.  
\- Harry – powiedział Charlie i tym razem brzmiało to jak przeprosiny.  
Potter machnął dłonią, jakby odpędzał złe myśli.  
\- Zdejmuj cholerny czar, aby Syriusz się obudził, Tasnáheca a będziemy kwita – poinformował go chłopak i jego głos był poważny, opanowany.  
Weasley skinął bardzo powoli głową.

ooo

Severus nie był zadowolony z faktu, że Potter buszował po jego komnatach wraz z Weasleyem. Oczywiście rozumiał, że potrzebowali ziół i spokoju, ale to nadal nie wyjaśniało dlaczego wykorzystywali najchłodniejsze miejsce w całym zamku do przeprowadzenia rytuału. Albus jako jedyny znał szczegóły. Potter jak zawsze nie chciał zdradzać więcej niż to konieczne, ale Severus czuł, że chłopak się tylko nimi bawi. Bawi nim.  
Czuł na sobie wzrok chłopaka, gdy ten spoglądał na kolejne, ustawione na półkach eliksiry. Wojna sprawiła, że coraz trudniej było uzyskać składniki, ale hogwarckie szklarnie nie bez powodu należały do najbardziej zaopatrzonych jeszcze lata przed tym, gdy Voldemort powstał z martwych.  
Harry spoglądał na niego raz po raz, gdy Weasley bez słowa komentarza wyciągał ze słoiczków coraz to nowe rośliny. Indiańska magia należała do najbardziej naturalnych, ale nie spodziewał się, że zostanie prawie ogołocony z ingrediencji.  
\- Jest pan podobno świetnym Mistrzem Eliksirów – powiedział Potter i może powinno go to zaniepokoić.  
Wzrok chłopaka w końcu nie błądził po jego twarzy, ale o wiele niżej. I nie sprawiała tego różnica wzrostu między nimi. To dziwne pulsowanie nie ustawało, nadal wyczuwał chłopaka, ale przestawało być to tak niemiłe. Może Potter miał podobnie, bo przestał się spinać na jego widok, a w zamian za to obserwował go jak jastrząb. Severus nie wiedział co było gorsze.  
\- Zabieraj co chcesz – westchnął Severus, czując się nagle naprawdę bardzo zmęczonym.  
\- Będziemy potrzebować kogoś, kto utożsami siłę negatywną, mrok – odparł Potter, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Harry, na miłość boską – warknął Weasley, stając między nimi.  
Potter wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Potrzebujemy mroku do twojej światłości. Jak inaczej złamiesz zaklęcie? – spytał chłopak prosto.  
\- Chyba nie jestem tak czysty jak to konieczne – zauważył Charlie i to dziwne napięcie między nimi pojawiło się ponownie.  
Potter spoglądał na mężczyznę, dopóki ten nie odwrócił oczu.  
\- Możliwe, że masz rację – przyznał w końcu chłopak. – Mam dobrego kandydata na twoje miejsce – dodał niby od niechcenia. – Dziewczyna jest z tego samego Domu co twój brat półidiota.  
\- Granger? – zdziwił się Severus.  
Dostrzegł ich wzajemne zainteresowanie. Potter był w stosunku do dziewczyny niemal szarmancki. Severus nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się czy czasem nie przyłapie ich pewnej nocy na Wieży Astronomicznej. Oczywiście to byłoby głupie. Przecież Potter jako jedyny uczeń Slytherinu miał własne komnaty. Nie było sensu otwierać całych lochów dla jednego Ślizgona, ale Albus ulokował go wygodnie. Nie tuż obok komnat Severusa, ale nadal zbyt blisko.  
Potter spojrzał na niego jakoś tak dziwie.  
\- Hermiona – potwierdził chłopak spokojnie. – Jeśli wyrazi zgodę – dodał odrobinę ostrzej, spoglądając na Weasleya.  
Mięśnie szczęki Charlesa napięły się nieznacznie.  
\- Porozmawiam z nią. Dopilnuj, żeby przeniesiono tutaj Syriusza – rzucił Weasley i Severus znów się czuł pominięty.

ooo

Rozpoznawał tylko część symboli, które Weasley mazał na jego podłodze. Dwie siły najwyraźniej miały się z sobą zmierzyć i chociaż Potter w tak bezceremonialny sposób dopisał go do mroku, Granger była tą, która denerwowała się mocniej. Jego komnaty były puste. Nie licząc leżącego na podłodze Blacka, Pottera, który dreptał w miejscu i Weasleya – wciąż mamroczącego coś pod nosem. Granger stała w progu. Istniała szansa, że dziewczyna ucieknie jeszcze tej samej sekundy, gdy mdlący zapach ziół uderzy w jej nozdrza.  
Aromat jego samego wytrącał z równowagi. Miał ochotę rzucić zaklęcie tłumiące, ale im mniej magii kumulowało się tutaj, tym lepiej. Jego moc była całkiem obca dla indiańskich obrzędów. Jeśli Potter i Weasley przyswoili dostatecznie wiele, aby rzucić tak skomplikowany czar – istniała szansa, że uda im się go również zdjąć. Black jednak był idiotą i mógł podjąć takie ryzyko wiedząc, że nie ma tylnego wyjścia i w razie czego zostanie w stanie wegetatywnym do końca życia.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? – spytała Granger.  
Potter przestał dreptać i spojrzał na nią z dziwną miękkością w oczach.  
\- Oczywiście. Dla ciebie – odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się szczerze.  
Kolejna z jego przemian, której Severus był świadkiem.  
\- Dla mnie? – spytała Granger i Severus nazwałby ją idiotką, gdyby nie fakt, że sam nie znał zbyt wielu szczegółów.  
\- Świat składa się z mroku i światła. Jesteś światłem, które ma mnie sprowadzić z powrotem, ale mam w sobie również mrok, który symbolizuje profesor – wyjaśnił Potter. – Wystarczy, że będziesz tutaj. Wystarczy sama twoja obecność – poinformował ją Potter i prawie zdawał się prosić o to, aby nie odchodziła.  
Chłopak zdawał się niemal czuły dla niej i to też wyprowadzało Severusa z równowagi. Wydawało się, że Potter jest szorstki tylko dla niego i Weasleya, co nie wyjaśniało niczego, bo chociaż Severus miał wiele na sumieniu – nie zrobił nic Potterowi. Nie miał kiedy. Chłopak był w Stanach przez całe swoje dzieciństwo. Jeśli Black nastawił go negatywnie do jego osoby – to specjalne traktowanie, któremu był poddawany nadal nie miało sensu. Potter w tak naturalny sposób przechodził od fascynacji jego osobą do niechęci, że trudno było mu nadążyć.  
Wzrok chłopaka ponownie spoczął na nim, a jego oczy pociemniały.  
Potter odchylił lekko głowę na bok, jakby chciał odgadnąć jego myśli i uśmiechnął się nagle, jakby faktycznie mu się udało.  
Chłopak podszedł do niego bliżej i może Severusowi się wydawało, ale wyglądał jak skradający się drapieżnik. Severus jednak nie czuł się wcale jak ofiara. Coś mówiło mu, że Potter nie zaatakowałby go.  
\- Sądzisz, że was oszukuję – wyszeptał chłopak na tyle cicho, aby nikt inny go nie usłyszał. – Problem w tym, że tak nie jest. Ona naprawdę wyciąga ze mnie całą jasność, która się kumuluje w mojej magii. Ty jesteś mrokiem, który również się tam czai. Nie potrzebuję was do ściągnięcia zaklęcia, ale sprowadzenia mnie z powrotem. Takiego jakim jestem.  
Severus poczuł jak jego ciało się napina. Zawsze zastanawiał się jaki wpływ na magię dziecka miał atak Voldemorta, ale nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. Oczywiście nie wierzył w Dobro i w Zło w takim wymiarze jak Albus. Uważał, że to wybór, którego dokonują wszyscy w każdej chwili swojego życia i to świadomie. Słowa Pottera jednak wzbudziły w nim pewną wątpliwość. Chłopak faktycznie wydawał się bardziej empatyczny w towarzystwie Albusa. Jeśli przebywał przez lata w pozbawionej czarnej magii przestrzeni rezerwatu – może nigdy nie zetknął się z prawdziwym mrokiem. Severus skąpany w krwi swoich przestępstw pewnie wydawał mu się złem najwyższym.  
Oczywiście Potter nie znał jeszcze Voldemorta.  
\- Syriusz zauważył to, gdy Charlie mnie zdradził. Bo to my byliśmy kochankami. Pozwolili mi zakochać się w Charliem, abym zgodził się na rytuał – poinformował go Potter. – A potem Charlie nie był dobrem. Miał w sobie część mroku, wyrzuty sumienia. Wtedy zorientowali się, że to co miało przynieść samo dobro, ujawniło o wiele więcej niż chcieliby wiedzieć. Szaman kazał mi unikać takich jak ty. Sądzą, że nie potrafię tego kontrolować. A przecież ty kontrolujesz mrok, który jest w tobie – stwierdził Potter.  
Severus nawet nie zauważył od kiedy byli na ty.  
\- Nie jest to proste, ale jednak mrok nie jest do końca zły. Raczej uzupełnia tę lukę, którą czułem wcześniej – oznajmił mu Potter. – Trudno byłoby to wyjaśnić Albusowi, który nie ma w sobie zła. Ale ty to rozumiesz, prawda? – spytał Potter i brzmiało to prawie jak jakieś zaklęcie.  
Usta Severusa poruszały się wbrew jego woli.  
\- Teraz rozumiem – powiedział szczerze, nie wiedząc tak do końca dlaczego Potter mówi mu to wszystko.

ooo

Severus zamarł, gdy Potter zaczął ściągać ubranie. Granger odwróciła wzrok, ale zaraz potem zaczęła nieśmiało zerkać spod przymrużonych powiek, ponieważ na całym ciele chłopaka wymalowany być skomplikowany wzór, którego przeznaczenia nie chciał nawet znać. Magia pulsowała pod jego własnymi palcami na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby dotknąć czarnych linii, które wymalowano na dzieciaku. Albo to moc odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno.  
Potter nie był nieśmiały – to Severus zauważył niemal natychmiast. Skopał buty i skarpetki, nie przejmując się gdzie jego rzeczy wylądują, jakby nie zamierzał ubierać się w popłochu, gdy tylko rytuał się zakończy. Weasley zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale można było wyczuć między nimi dwoma to napięcie.  
Historia oczywiście ułożyła się w logiczną całość. Severus znał Blacka na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że mężczyzna nie należał do ludzi rozważających konsekwencje swoich działań. Dla niego droga łącząca dwa punkty zawsze stanowiła prostą – niezależnie od tego jak wielu krzywdził w tym czasie i jak wiele zasad nagiąć musiał, aby osiągnąć cel.  
Potter pod tym względem był o wiele bardziej skomplikowanym stworzeniem i Severus przestał dziwić się, że dzieciak wylądował w Slytherinie. Ta ciągła wewnętrzna walka, którą staczał od nie wiadomo jak długiego czasu, musiała odcisnąć na nim swoje piętno. A może po prostu powinni podziękować Blackowi, że chłopak zetknął się ze złem o wiele wcześniej – przed poznaniem Voldemorta. Cóż wtedy począłby bowiem nieprzygotowany? Może wsparłby psychopatę śmiejąc się w twarz wszystkim, którzy w niego wierzyli.  
\- Co powinnam robić? – spytała Granger przerywając ciszę.  
Dziewczyna nie potrafiła milczeć nawet pięciu minut. Przynajmniej teraz nie próbowała udawać, że wie więcej niż faktycznie. Nie przyłapał jej jeszcze, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu.  
\- Stań po jednej stronie, profesor Snape powinien zająć miejsce dokładnie po drugiej – odparł Weasley, nie odwracając się nawet.  
Symbolika była aż nazbyt czytelna. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Granger kiedykolwiek widziała nagiego mężczyznę. Sądząc po rumieńcach na jej twarzy, Potter mógł być pierwszym okazem, który podziwiała. I nie był zaskoczony jej onieśmieleniem. Nawet bez tego wzoru na ciele chłopak wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze. Po kimś tak niskim spodziewał się niedokarmienia, ale pod szkolną szatą, Potter ukrywał całkiem sprężyste i miło zarysowane mięśnie. Muskulatura szesnastolatka nie była wielka, ale przyjemna dla oka. Krzywizna pleców, półkola pośladków.  
Potter odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z ukosa, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że czuje jego wzrok na sobie. Severus nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. Rzadko ukrywał cokolwiek. Podziwianie nagiego chłopaka nie było najgorszą rzeczą, którą zrobił w życiu. Potter wyglądał interesująco, więc to, że patrzył było najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie.  
Granger natomiast starała się skupić na Blacku, który nadal nieprzytomny leżał na podłodze jego salonu.  
Weasley nie zbliżał się do nich za bardzo, ale Severus słyszał wyraźnie nuconą melodię. Zaśmiałby się z indiańskich wierzeń, gdyby w pomieszczeniu coś nie narastało. Potter stał nad ojcem chrzestnym i zdawał się nasłuchiwać. Chłopak odwracał się to w lewo to w prawo, jakby oczekiwał, że coś się stanie i chciał być przygotowany. A skoro tak – powinien był wyciągnąć ze swojej szaty różdżkę.  
Chłopak rozłożył szeroko ręce, jakby dodatkowo się ubezpieczał przed ciosem, który miał nadejść, ale nic się nie działo, a Weasley śpiewał coraz głośniej w języku, który nie był ich rodzimym. Ani łaciną. Magia zaczynała buntować się w nim, ale stał na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się w Granger, która wyglądała na równie zdezorientowaną co on. Dziewczyna w końcu napotkała jego spojrzenie i tak zamarli z Potterem między nimi.  
Mógł wyczuć to o czym chłopak mówił wcześniej – niestabilność jego magii, która nie zdecydowała po której stronie miałaby się opowiedzieć. I do Severusa nagle dotarło, że gdyby Granger była tutaj sama – niewinna i prawa – Potter mógłby odzyskać siebie sprzed tego rytuału. Siebie równie czystego jak ta nietknięta Gryfonka. Chłopak jednak z pełną świadomością tego co robi, chciał zachować w sobie mrok, który już raz zaskoczył go swoim istnieniem.  
Zastanawiał się czy Weasley miał świadomość, że Potter ze świętego chłopca, stawał się na jego oczach mężczyzną świadomym swoich wyborów. Przynajmniej z magicznego punktu widzenia. Chłopak nie potrzebował rzucać Niewybaczalnych, które torturowałyby jego duszę. Przyjmował mrok Severusa za pewnik tego, co działo się w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Stany tak oddalone od Europy, musiały wyizolować dzieciaka od czarnej magii, a więc kolejny szok przeżył, gdy postawił stopę na swojej rodzinnej ziemi.  
Potter nie śpiewał i nie tańczył. Nagi jak go bogowie stworzyli zaczął obracać się wokół własnej osi, a wzór na jego ciele zdawał się ożywać. Czarne linie powoli rozplątywały się, przestawały więzić jego ciało. I Severus wiedział, że nawet jeśli teraz próbowałby to zatrzymać – ta magia przewyższała jego możliwości i jego wiedzę. Patrzył na coś zapomnianego, a sądząc po skupieniu na twarzy Weasleya – niełatwego do rzucenia.  
Potter nie przyspieszał. Ruch był jednostajny, prawie, że uspokajający, gdyby nie fakt, że ciało chłopaka zaczynało lśnić od potu. Gładka klatka piersiowa, blade nogi, niewielkie stopy, które Severus uznałby za dziewczęce, gdyby nie fakt, że raz po raz dostrzegał przyrodzenie Pottera, gdy obejmował wzrokiem całą jego sylwetkę.  
Nie wiedział jak długo tak trwali, ale kiedy ostatnia linia zwinęła się w kłębek i z błyskiem znikła, Potter przyklęknął przy podłodze, jakby to wszystko faktycznie go wyczerpało.  
\- Harry – zaczął Charlie i chciał podejść, ale chyba wiedział lepiej, bo zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
Potter przez chwilę nic nie mówił, aż podniósł głowę i Severus dostrzegł, że jego tęczówki niemal fosforyzują. Nie był to przyjemny widok. Za bardzo przypominał mu o śmierci, którą niósł jeszcze tak niedawno. Jednak była w nich też prawda. Może ta, której się obawiał najbardziej. Potter w końcu zdawał się go jeszcze niedawno nie tolerować w swoim towarzystwie. I skoro był tak czuły na magię, na dobro i zło – Severus mógł być pewien, że Albus mylił się. W Severusie Snapie nie było ani jednej porządnej kości. Był złem, które sprawiało, że Potter zmieniał się w jego obecności. Jego grzechy nie zostały zmyte. Może tego bał się, gdy zobaczył chłopaka pierwszy raz. Instynktownie nie chciał przebywać w towarzystwie kogoś kto go znał tak dobrze jak on sam. Może nawet lepiej, bo Severus koniec końców uwierzył Albusowi w każde słowo.  
Ale to Potter był prawdą.  
\- Zwalczyłem ją – poinformował ich nagle chłopak, wstając. – Syriusz walczył bardzo długo, ale czar nas już nie wiąże. Powinien się obudzić już niedługo, ale dobrze byłoby, aby szkolna pielęgniarka go zbadała – dodał.  
Wzrok chłopaka spoczął na nim na krótką chwilę i jego oczy nie były już śmiercią.  
Nadal jednak pozostawały prawdą.

ooo

Severus nie mógł się zdobyć na to, aby uprzątnąć swoje komnaty. Symbole na podłodze nie były czarnomagiczne, więc to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Weasley przeniósł swojego kochanka z dala od jego komnat, a to od razu sprawiło mu ulgę. Nie chciał, aby pierwszym co zobaczy Syriusz Black po przebudzeniu były jego prywatne pokoje. Nie wiedział gdzie znikł Potter po dopełnieniu rytuału, ale Granger wróciła sama do wieży Gryffindoru, nadal w lekkim szoku po wszystkim, co zobaczyła.  
Zamek wydawał się nienaturalnie cichy, jakby cała jego energia została wykorzystana dzisiejszego dnia. Nie było to normalne i kojarzyło mu się jedynie z ciszą przed burzą. Nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego wyszedł ze swoich komnat, ale coś ciągnęło go wyżej ,z dala od lochów i mroku.  
Noc nie była piękna. Niebo nad Hogwartem przestało być przejrzyste, gdy Voldemort powrócił w swojej chwale. Może jego moc zanieczyszczała powietrze. Severus jednak nie chciał wierzyć, że szaleniec miał aż taką moc. Wtedy byliby straceni.  
Wieża Astronomiczna nie była już tak często odwiedzanym punktem jak za jego czasów. Dzieciaki częściej spędzały czas razem niż na obmacywankach. A związki, które powstawały – miały trwać lata. Każdemu odechciewało się zabaw, gdy za murami szalała wojna i śmierć mogła nadejść w każdej chwili.  
Nie sądził, że spotka kogokolwiek, ale jakoś nie był zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł niewielką sylwetkę na tle ciemnego nieba. Chłopak siedział na oknie, nie przejmując się, że pod nim zieje ogromna przestrzeń pustki. W tak ciemną noc na pewno nie widać było błoni. Coś błysnęło w ciemności i charakterystyczny dźwięk zakłócił ciszę, gdy Potter odłożył butelkę obok siebie. W jego nozdrza nie uderzył zapach alkoholu, ale Severus jakoś nie miał wątpliwości.  
\- Wiesz, że wyczułem, kiedy przyszedłeś? – rzucił Potter i nie było to do końca pytanie.  
Może jego magia przyzwała go tej nocy, bo jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie był świadom cudzej obecności. Potter kilka komnat obok jego własnej nie dawał mu spać.  
\- Regulamin szkoły zabrania spożywania alkoholu – poinformował go Severus, wiedząc jednak, że odjęcie punktów nie będzie możliwe.  
Slytherin nie zdobył w tym roku jeszcze ani jednego. Nie pytał również skąd Potter w ogóle ma alkohol.  
\- Pewnie tak – odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie wiem, nie czytałem.  
'To mnie nie dziwi' – zamarło mu na ustach. Potter nie był bezrozumnym Gryfonem. Chłopak należał do gatunku tych zaskakująco myślących – to Severus musiał mu przyznać.  
\- Nie świętujesz z Blackiem i jego… - urwał, gdy Potter spojrzał na niego.  
Nie widział w ciemności jego twarzy, ale czuł to spojrzenie.  
\- Powiedziałem im, że mogą być razem. Do tej pory nie byli oficjalnie, bo nie chcieli mnie ranić – prychnął chłopak.  
\- Jakie to nobliwe – zakpił Severus.  
\- Raczej… - zaczął Potter i urwał szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Sprytne. Dadzą mi święty spokój i nie będą za mną chodzić jak zbite psy szukające wybaczenia za swoje niegrzeczne zachowanie – odparł chłopak.  
\- Nie nazwałbym tego niegrzecznym zachowaniem. Eufemizmy do pana nie pasują, panie Potter – zauważył Severus i po prostu poczuł, że chłopak się do niego uśmiecha.  
To było takie złe, że musiał to zakończyć.  
\- Nie możesz pić alkoholu. Jesteś uczniem Hogwartu – poinformował go trochę ostrzejszym tonem.  
Potter prychnął, a potem wyrzucił butelkę przez okno, jakby to było całkiem logiczne i odpowiednie.  
\- Wiesz jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień? – spytał chłopak głucho.  
\- Cudownego uzdrowienia Blacka? To będzie teraz święto? Bo Dumbledore na pewno jest wniebowzięty – prychnął Severus.  
Potter zeskoczył z okna i przeszedł obok niego bez słowa. Severus stał przez chwilę wpatrując się w ciemny korytarz, chociaż nie miał jak dostrzec już sylwetki chłopaka. Próbował sobie przypomnieć datę i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mieli ostatni dzień października. Dzień, w którym Voldemort zabił rodziców chłopaka.

ooo

W zasadzie był trochę zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł, iż ktoś znajduje się w jego komnatach. Były odpowiednio zabezpieczone i żaden z uczniów nie powinien być zdolny do przezwyciężenia tych czarów, a jednak ktoś siedział w jego fotelu i ewidentnie czekał na niego. Pomyślałby, że to Potter, ale wokół nie unosiła się ciężka woń alkoholu. Chłopak nie miał interesu w tym, aby po pijanemu zaskakiwać swojego profesora skoro jeszcze nie tak dawno rozmawiali ze sobą. Olśnienie przyszło szybko zanim jeszcze natręt użył [i]Lumos[/i], aby rozświetlić jego salon.  
\- Longbottom – odparł Severus i już na wstępnie był znudzony.  
Chłopak nie wydawał się być pod działaniem żadnego z Niewybaczalnych i pewnie przez lata pracował na to, aby dostać się do jego komnat. Jakikolwiek był jego cel – Severus zaczynał być pod wrażeniem, że zwykle tchórzliwy dzieciak nie bał się jednak stanąć naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Snape – odparł chłopak.  
I tak. Teraz najwyraźniej udawali dorosłych.  
Longbottom wstał z różdżką w dłoni i Severus zastanawiał się czy oberwie [i]Crucio[/i] zanim niezdarny Gryfon spróbuje rzucić zaklęcie śmierci. Najwyraźniej niedawny zgon rodziców wyzwolił coś w chłopaku i dzieciak jak ostatni idiota szukał celu, na którym mógłby się wyżyć. Severus jako jedyny śmierciożerca najwyraźniej nadawał się do tego doskonale. I nie był nawet mocno zaskoczony, że Longbottom w końcu postanowił się z nim zmierzyć.  
Drzwi do jego komnat uchyliły się lekko i poczuł go zanim go zobaczył. Potter musiał mieć na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, którą zresztą odrzucił, gdy znalazł się między nim a Longbottomem, który wpatrywał się w szoku w sylwetkę swojego kolegi.  
\- Ty! – warknął chłopak.  
I tak, Severus nigdy nie podejrzewał go o zbytnią elokwencję. Potter zresztą urastał do rangi geniusza, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę cały jego rocznik. Nawet teraz, gdy lekko chwiał się pijany w sztok.  
\- Tak, tak, ja – warknął Potter i pewnie miał zapas alkoholu w pokoju, który Severus powinien był zrewidować.  
Chłopak miał na sobie krzywo zapiętą piżamę i tak zmierzwione włosy, jakby turlał się po błoniach z jednym z wychowanków Hagrida.  
\- i uwierz mi, że poszedłbym spać, gdyby nie cholerne wrażenie, że ktoś zaraz zginie – poinformował ich Potter.  
Longbottom wpatrywał się w chłopaka w czystym szoku.  
\- I nie dawałbym ci wielkich szans. Wiesz, on był śmierciożercą – ciągnął dalej Potter. – Możesz uznać swoje życie za uratowane i iść spać.  
Longbottom zagryzł zęby tak mocno, że jego normalnie tępa twarz nabrała kolejnego wyrazu – wiele nie uwalniającego się od głupoty.  
\- Radziłbym wam obu iść do swoich pokoi – wtrącił w końcu Severus, decydując się, że to czas zwrócić na siebie ponownie uwagę wszystkich.  
\- Jesteście tacy sami. Obaj źli do szpiku kości. Ron mówił, że obwinąłeś sobie jego brata wokół małego palca – warknął Longbottom w końcu.  
\- Ale przyszedłeś się zemścić, prawda? – zakpił Potter. – Zemścić za swoich rodziców. I och proszę cię bardzo… Wyciągnij różdżkę i rzuć zaklęcie. I wyjaśnij potem wszystkim dlaczego próbowałeś zabić kogoś, kogo rodzice też nie żyją. Moich zabił Voldemort – przypomniał Potter. – Twoi? Twoi byli zaledwie krótką zabawką dla śmierciożerców… Profesor pewnie widział jak ich torturowano… Gdyby był dupkiem, opowiedziałby ci o tym. Oni lubią, gdy ból trwa trochę dłużej, a przecież mógłby cię dręczyć latami, czyż nie? – spytał Potter i jego bezlitosna logika była nie do podważenia.  
Severus mógłby. Widział to. Longbottom jednak był idiotą i pewnie nic do niego nie docierało. Gryfon jednak zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, wyglądając na tak bardzo wściekłego, że Severus zaczął się zastanawiać czy już powinien odsunąć Pottera. Jednak Longbottom wydał z siebie dźwięk tak pełen bezsilności, że zaczął podejrzewać, że tam w środku głowy chłopaka odbywa się wielka walka – logiki z idiotyzmem, który był instynktowny u Gryfonów.  
Longbottom w końcu warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, a potem przepchnął się koło nich, wybiegając na korytarz.  
Atmosfera w jego komnatach natychmiast uległa zmianie. Potter spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, a potem uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
\- Komu uratowałem życie, Severusie? – spytał chłopak. – Zabiłbyś ucznia? – dodał Potter i zrobił chwiejny krok w jego stronę. – Nie. Znam cię.  
\- Jesteś pijany, panie Potter – poinformował go, starając się odsunąć, bo coś dziwnego biło od chłopaka.  
Zauważył już wcześniej, że jest przyciągany przez tę energię i nienawidził tego całym sobą. Tak dał się zwieść Voldemortowi, ale tym razem trzymał się na baczności. Jednak Potter patrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym ciekawości, jakby zastanawiał się co się teraz stanie. Co Severus zrobi i dostatecznie już złe było to, że chłopak wiedział dokładnie co się z nim dzieje.  
\- To trochę dziwne, prawda? - spytał Potter. – Nie wiedziałem, że to takie… pociągające, dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie.  
\- Czarna magia taka bywa na samym początku – przyznał Severus, robiąc kolejny krok w tył.  
Potter bez okularów wyglądał niepokojąco. Oczy chłopaka wydawały się bardziej kocie niż normalnie. I wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie, co było nieodpowiednie. Wiedział doskonale o czym mówił chłopak. Czarna magia miała swoje uroki, gdyby nie one – nikt nie popadłby w jej sidła. Gdyby chodziło tylko o zabijanie – dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby ją zgłębiać?  
\- Nie możesz się jej jednak poddawać – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Severus.  
Potter zaśmiał się naprawdę rozbawiony.  
\- Nie, nie poddaję się jej, ale mógłbym. Wystarczyłby potem wieczór z Hermioną i byłbym czysty jak łza – poinformował go spokojnie chłopak. – Ale to nie jest mój plan na wieczór – przyznał chłopak.  
\- Jesteś pijany – powtórzył Severus, gdy odkrył, że za nim jest tylko ściana.  
\- Jestem. – Potter nie próbował się nawet kłócić. – Cofasz się, bo się mnie boisz czy dlatego, że wiesz, że jeśli mnie dotkniesz, nie będziesz potrafił się powstrzymać? – spytał chłopak ciekawie.  
I na to Severus nie miał odpowiedzi.  
\- Chcę się dowiedzieć – poinformował go Potter i przywarł do niego, jakby próbował go wchłonąć całą swoją osobą, co było śmieszne, bo Severus był sporo od niego większy.  
I nie chodziło tylko o wzrost. Chłopak był po prostu chudy. Walka dobra ze złem, która odbywała się w tym małym ciele, musiała działać wyczerpująco. I nic dziwnego, że Potter lgnął do ludzi skrajnych, którzy dawali mu jednostronny odpoczynek. I ręce Severusa mrowiły jak nigdy. Czuł tę cholerną magię, która już raz go zwiodła.  
Potter objął rękami jego szyję i przyciągnął go w dół. I Severus sądził, że zaraz poczuje na wargach jego usta, ale chłopak po prostu obserwował go z bliska.  
\- Nie będziesz moim pierwszym – poinformował go Potter. – W zasadzie jeśli chodzi o moralność stałbyś wyżej niż Charlie. W końcu nie zamierzasz przespać się ze mną, żeby rzucić na mnie zaklęcie… - urwał sugestywnie. – Bardzo boisz się tego jak mocno mnie chcesz? Czy to też pożera cię od środka?  
Severus zbił usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- A gdy staniesz koło Granger i znów będziesz czysty jak łza – zaczął, ale Potter zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Rzadko czegokolwiek żałuję – przyznał chłopak. – To dziwne, ale zawsze jestem sobą.  
Severus i to rozumiał. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek pojmował Pottera tak bardzo jak on sam i nie drgnął nawet, gdy chłopak w końcu go pocałował. Jeśli dotykanie Pottera było grzechem, nie wiedział jak nazwać to. W jego obecności był wytrącony z równowagi tak często, ze wydawało mu się przez ostatnie dni, że traci kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Wszystko obracało się wokół Pottera, a teraz, gdy całował te chętne, młode usta każdy element nagle znalazł się na swoim miejscu. Zmienił ich pozycję, wpychając mniejsze ciało w ścianę tak mocno, że usłyszał głuche uderzenie. Zamiast jednak skargi, Potter zaczął się śmiać i może to było wariactwo, ale brzmiał na prawdziwie rozbawionego. Jego głos był szczery i klarowny.  
Nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. Jego palce zaczęły odpinać guziki piżamy, a kiedy nie mogły sobie z jakimś poradzić, po prostu rozerwały resztę. Potter i tak miał nie wyjść z jego komnat zbyt szybko. Ukląkł zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi i chłopak wplótł dłonie w jego włosy. Potter pachniał alkoholem i sobą. Czymś niepokojącym, bo Severus tylko tak potrafił go określić. Gdyby mrok miał zapach – nosiłby nazwisko Pottera i pewnie Voldemort byłby wściekły, ale Czarny Pan był zły, tak po prostu zły, a Potter pochłaniał wszystko, co znajdowało się zbyt blisko niego i Severus pozwalał sobie na uszczknięcie trochę tej mocy.  
Zsunął spodnie od piżamy chłopaka i nawet nie był zaskoczony, że Potter nie ma bielizny. Penis, którego miał przed oczami, nie należał do największych ani nawet najgrubszych, ale tylko łatwiej było mu wziąć go do ust. Usłyszał nad sobą kolejny głuchy dźwięk, gdy Potter uderzył głową o ścianę, ale za tym nie poszedł chichot, więc zaczął ruszać językiem wokół nabrzmiałej główki podczas, gdy jego dłoń pracowała na trzonie. Może powinien był zwilżyć rękę, ale Potter nie wydawał się narzekać.  
\- Jeśli dalej masz problem z dziewiczymi terytoriami – zaczął chłopak i jego głos nabrał nowych, głębszych tonów. – To nie, tego jeszcze nie robiłem – przyznał Potter i wydawał się bezczelnie rozbawiony, więc Severus tylko przyspieszył, sprawiając, że chłopak stracił oddech.  
Nie starał się nawet rozluźniać gardła, wiedząc, że zabawa skończy się szybko, gdy tylko Potter zda sobie sprawę jak głęboko jest. Po prostu zaciskał mokre usta na tak wielkiej ilości członka, jaką był w stanie objąć i nie przejmował się tym, że jego ślina spływa w dół po wrażliwej skórze. Jego dłoń tylko na tym korzystała, gdy nareszcie miała odrobinę wilgoci i mogła bez ostrożności obciągać chłopakowi.  
Potter zaczynał tracić grunt pod nogami, więc Severus zacisnął drugą dłoń na jego biodrze, przyszpilając go do ściany i chłopak całkiem zesztywniał, kompletnie zaskoczony równie brutalnym traktowaniem. Penis Pottera tylko bardziej nabiegł krwią, jakby chłopak dokładnie tego potrzebował, więc Severus przestał się bawić w delikatność i zaczął przygryzać delikatną skórę, a potem zassał główkę i w zasadzie było po wszystkich.  
Potter zachłysnął się powietrzem, wypychając biodra w stronę jego ust, a potem doszedł bezgłośnie.

ooo

Severus obudził się i zamarł, ponieważ Potter obserwował go z jego własnego fotela, a zielone tęczówki błyszczały odrobinę zbyt mocno, aby czuł się swobodnie. Fizycznie czuł się odprężony, ale jednocześnie jego ciało napinało się pod wpływem mocy, która napływała od chłopaka. Gdyby nie wiedział inaczej, pomyślałby, że Potter nabiera sił, że jego magia staje się silniejsza. Chłopak jednak wydawał się niewzruszony i tylko wpatrywał się w niego oczami, które fosforyzowały w ciemności. Przypominał kota i nawet poruszał się z gracją podobnego stworzenia. I Severus nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy te zielone tęczówki nie są pozostałością po klątwie, która uderzyła chłopaka lata temu. Możliwe nawet, że w rocznicę tych wydarzeń Potter walczył w sobie z tym, po której stronie stanąć. Jego magia powinna być szczególnie wrażliwa, osiągając kulminację mocy.  
Nie czuł się komfortowo z faktem, że Potter spędzał tę noc z nim, a nie Granger, która wskazałaby mu odpowiedni kierunek. Severus nie był dobrym wychowawcą. Nie był nawet dobrym człowiekiem.  
Moc buzowała między nimi, otulając go sobą niczym przyciężkim kocem, który utrudniał mu oddychanie. Potter jednak wydawał się odprężony jak nigdy i z jego wzroku zniknęło pijackie zamroczenie.  
\- Czasem zastanawiam się, w noce takie jak te, dlaczego ludzie nigdy nie mówią mi prawdy – odezwał się chłopak, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Severus uniósł się na łokciach, ignorując fakt, że kołdra zsunęła się z jego wychudzonych ramion. Nie był przystojnym mężczyzną, ale Potter widział go już nago. Nie było sensu udawać teraz skromności, gdy jeszcze niedawno miał chłopaka w swoich ustach.  
\- O kim mówisz dokładnie? – spytał, nie chcąc tak naprawdę znać odpowiedzi.  
Potter uśmiechnął się lekko i Severus w zasadzie tego nie widział. Po prostu poczuł krzywy uśmieszek i rozbawienie, które wypełniło powietrze.  
\- O tej tak zwanej dobrej stronie, Jasnej Stronie – poinformował go Potter z zadziwiającym spokojem. – Mojej Stronie – prychnął i znowu pojawiło się to rozbawienie.  
Oczywistym było, że chłopak nie wierzył w istnienie własnej strony w tym konflikcie i Severus wcale mu się nie dziwił. Albus Dumbledore był dobry do szpiku kości, co czyniło go równie niebezpiecznym co Voldemort. Ludzie, którzy chcieli dobra doskonałego, prawdy doskonałej – byli ekstremistami gotowymi na wszystko. Jednak Severus nie miał wyboru wtedy i nie dano mu go teraz.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś jedynym, który tak naprawdę nie chce mnie wykorzystać, Severusie – powiedział Potter, co było przynajmniej śmieszne, bo przed dwoma godzinami złamał wszelkie zasady.  
Nie tylko regulamin szkoły, ale i jego moralność stawały pod ogromnym znakiem zapytania. Jakoś jednak miał to gdzieś. Potter wydawał się rozumieć w jak wielkich kłopotach był.  
\- Wydajesz się jedynym, który mnie zna. Syriusza doprowadzi to do wściekłości. Zawsze sądził, że wychowa mnie jak własnego syna – westchnął Potter. – Odebrałbyś mi możliwość kontaktu ze złem, gdybyś wiedział jak na nie zareaguję? – spytał nagle Potter wprost.  
Severus nie musiał się nawet nad tym zastanawiać.  
\- Nie – powiedział szczerze.  
Potter powinien je poznać tym bardziej, jeśli miał nie dać się mu zwieść. Chłopak powinien trenować, a potem wracać do bezpiecznej przystani w postaci Granger, aby ochłonąć. Gdyby Voldemort zorientował się, że miałby w Potterze idealnego poplecznika – wszystkie nadzieje wzięłyby w łeb. Chłopak mógł odebrać lordowi władzę, ale jednocześnie, gdyby stał się takim samym psychopatą – mieliby tylko większe problemy. Ta wojna bowiem nie niosłaby ofiar. Potter zostałby pewnie Ministrem i nikt nie wiedziałby nawet o Złu, które czaiło się w tych niewinnych na pozór zielonych oczach.  
Chłopak uśmiechał się dalej, a Severus czuł jego magię na swojej skórze. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę i zastanawiał się nawet czy nie pójść spać. Wątpił, aby w sprawie Pottera mógł zrobić cokolwiek. Chłopak miał moc, która przewyższała jego własną. Dumbledore wyczuwał w nim samo dobro, co było całkiem zrozumiałe, skoro Potter odbijał w sobie moralność każdej napotkanej osoby.  
Severus tylko współczuł Voldemortowi, bo stary pryk miał nie wyjść z tego spotkania obronną ręką i tak czy siak jego panowanie nad czarodziejską Wielką Brytanią wydawało się już zakończone. Magia, którą dysponował chłopak była zbyt pierwotna, aby powstrzymały ją zaklęcia obronne. Pozostało im tylko trwać i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.  
\- To mnie właśnie dziwi. Wiesz dokładnie gdzie tkwi niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział chłopak. – A wiesz, że dyrektor zamierza postąpić wbrew swoim zasadom? – spytał nagle kompletnie go zaskakując. – Dusza Albusa nie jest już tak czysta jak niegdyś. Chce pokoju na świecie, ale obawia się mnie. Może dostrzegł w końcu coś więcej niż Złotego Chłopca, na którego czekaliście tak wiele lat. Nie jestem pewien czy przeżyję, gdy upadnie ten, który upaść miał zawsze – dodał Potter.  
Nie wydawał się wystraszony i to Severusa wprawiło tylko w większe zaskoczenie. Chłopak miał szesnaście lat. Wizja śmierci powinna go przerażać chyba, że magia Severusa wpływała na niego, aż tak mocno, że również jego niechęć do życia przeszła na Pottera. To nie było nieprawdopodobne.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – spytał szczerze, ponieważ nie było sensu zaprzeczać.  
Jeśli Black powiedział o niestabilności Pottera, Albus na pewno miał już gotowy plan. Mogli związać magię chłopaka jakimś zaklęciem, zamknąć ją w jednym z artefaktów, które zgromadził Hogwart lub po prostu zabić. W zależności od tego jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo stanowił. Potter z tą jego wrodzoną empatią mógł być też łatwo kontrolowany. Otoczony przez ludzi pokroju Granger, byłby milutki jak owieczka idąca na rzeź. I Severus jakoś czuł, że chłopak raz poznawszy zło, chciał tej równowagi. Chciał czuć wszystko. Możliwe, że wcześniej nie wiedział czego mu brakowało, a Severus wypełnił tę lukę. Jednocześnie sam panował nad mrokiem, który go wypełniał, więc Potter mógł się pogrążyć we własnym, a jego traktował niczym kotwicę, która przytrzymywała go co prawda na morzu, ale nie tak daleko od brzegu, aby nie mógł wrócić.  
Jednocześnie to pulsowanie magii między nimi było nieznośne. Był cały czas świadom w pełni obecności chłopaka i im więcej czasu spędzali razem, tym bardziej to czuł. Może dlatego Potter początkowo go unikał, wiedząc, że tak się to właśnie skończy. A jednak przyszedł do niego, znając w pełni konsekwencje. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać jaki Potter był, gdy nikt nie znajdował się w jego towarzystwie. Czy był wyzuty z energii i nijaki? Jakoś ten obraz nie pasował mu do chłopaka, który zajmował jego fotel.  
\- Pomyślałem, że zrozumiesz jak to jest być spętanym przez całe lata. Ciebie opanowało zło i mrok, mnie dobro i światło. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy sobie podarować normalność – powiedział Potter spokojnie.  
\- Normalność? – prychnął Severus.  
Potter westchnął.  
\- Nie najlepszy dobór słów. Normalność w naszym życiu. Wiesz, że kontroluję się, gdy jestem z tobą. I kontroluję się, gdy Albus jest w pobliżu – przyznał szczerze Potter. – Muszę świadomie wybierać, po której stronie staję. Dumbledore jednak nie jest kimś, kto ma moje zaufanie. Chciałbym stawać po twojej stronie.  
\- Chcesz być taki jak ja? – spytał Severus z niedowierzaniem i Potter roześmiał się.  
\- Bynajmniej. Chcę być sobą. Złym i dobrym w jednym. Dałeś mi kontrolę, której potrzebowałem i smak czegoś, czego szukałem od lat – ciągnął dalej i Severus usłyszał jak chłopak podnosi się z fotela. – Wiem, że czujesz tę magię, która jest między nami. Mnie też początkowo irytowało to połączenie. Ta siła, która ściskała moją klatkę piersiową uniemożliwiając mi oddychanie. Jednak nauczyłem się z tym żyć. I mógłbym z tym żyć. Mógłbym też uciec, pozostawiając to wszystko za sobą, ale nie chcę być znowu uciekinierem – przyznał chłopak, przysuwając się do niego tak blisko, że Severus czuł jego oddech na policzku.  
\- Nie wiem czego ode mnie chcesz – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
Przez głowę prześlizgiwały mu się różne scenariusze, ale żaden nie wydawał się możliwy do wykonania. Zakon od lat przygotowywał się do wojny. Śmierciożercy i Aurorzy patrolowali cały kraj. Potterowi udało się dotrzeć do Hogwartu niezauważonym tylko cudem.  
\- Wiem, że nie przekonasz Albusa, ale chcę żebyś przekonał mnie – powiedział Potter, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.  
\- Chcę, żebyś przekonał mnie, że nie powinienem niszczyć świata – powiedział spokojnie Potter. – Kiedy Jego już nie będzie, pozostanę sam. I żadne dobro nie będzie w stanie zniszczyć tego mroku. Będę potrzebował sekundy czy dwóch, aby przyzwyczaić się do tej mocy. Będzie starała się przejąć nade mną kontrolę, ale jestem silniejszy. Będę tylko potrzebował, abyś stał koło mnie i zareagował, gdy to będzie konieczne – wyszeptał Potter do jego ucha.  
I to nie powinno brzmieć seksownie, ale sama świadomość tego, że miałby taką kontrolę nad chłopakiem i mocą tak wielką – podniecała go. Czarna Magia dawała mu satysfakcję, fascynowała go – Potter był natomiast jej odzwierciedleniem w ludzkiej postaci. Składał się z czystej mocy, która go przywoływała. I pewnie był całkiem świadom, że mroku Voldemorta nie jest w stanie zrównoważyć żadna jasność. Gdyby dobro samo w sobie miałoby szansę – już dawno odnieśliby zwycięstwo. Tymczasem byli pochłaniani przez ciemność. Nagle pieśń Tiary nabrała dla niego nowego sensu. Potter był Śmiercią, ale niósł ją całkiem świadomie.  
Chłopak całował go po karku tymi swoimi wąskimi ustami i Severus nie mógł nie zadrżeć. Obaj byli cudownie nadzy. Ciało Pottera szczupłe i tak przyjemne w dotyku przez swoją młodość, wygięło się, gdy zacisnął palce mocno na jego biodrach. Ostrzegawczo, bo słowa chłopaka były słodkie i wylewały się z ust niczym miód. Severus wiedział jednak, że Potter nie kłamał. Nie miał powodu. To dobro żyło w kłamstwie, chcąc się przypodobać. Oni nie mieli już nic do stracenia.  
\- Co mam zrobić? – spytał Severus obwijając swoją dłoń wokół penisa chłopaka.  
To pytanie nie miało zabrzmieć dwuznacznie, ale Potter prychnął.  
\- Cokolwiek – odpowiedział chłopak i to odnosiło się do wszystkiego i niczego.  
Severus zresztą czuł jak te palce obwijają się wokół jego długości. Potterowi brakowało doświadczenia, ale nadrabiał to chęciami.  
\- Próbujesz mnie uwieść? – spytał nagle tuż przy ustach chłopaka.  
Potter zachichotał, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz w życiu jaką słyszał.  
\- Dlaczego mam uwodzić kogoś, kto jest już mój? – wyszeptał chłopak do jego ucha i Severus nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi.

* * *

1 pozdrowienia przyjacielu (język Lakota)

2 tak3 wiewiórka w języku Lakota  
4 zło, wracaj w języku Lakota


End file.
